


The whole world whispers you and I are lovers. Should we prove them right?

by LadySalvatore



Series: The Unholy family [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Secret Relationship, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: It was always that way with them; when he was away she managed to be strong but he always came back to her and when he did all his power over her returned. They were already dammed beyond salvation. What was one more sin to the long list of others?





	The whole world whispers you and I are lovers. Should we prove them right?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Lucrezia and Cesare Borgia keep giving me inspiration for these two.

He was sitting in dark wooden chair by the fireplace; snow covered the courtyard and frosted the windows. The cold snuck through the walls of the castle but he felt nothing but scorching heat as he stared into her clear blue eyes from where she was kneeling between his thighs. A fistful of her fiery red hair was clutched by his right hand as her head bobbed up and down.

It had been almost two entire years since he last visited his true home, far too busy ruling next to his Queen in the south, from the moment he arrived he had taken his sister’s hand and locked himself with her in the one that used to be his solar.

He knew what the people whispered, saw the way they looked at him and imagined the crude things maids and men whispered when none of them were there to hear. He even knew that his wife knew or at least suspected of it, but she had never uttered a word so he had never been forced to deny it.

He had tried to stop it, tried to resist it but with one of touch of her hand every bit of honor he ever held flew out of the window; he craved her, desired her with a force so strong he was sure would end up shattering him someday. It wasn’t healthy and sure as hell wasn’t right but he had given up the notion of doing the right thing a long time ago.

“That’s enough sweet girl” His voice was clipped as he spoke, her innocent looking eyes moved up to him and a smirk started to appear on his face when he saw the way she looked at him.

She played the part at perfection, the Lady of Winterfell, regent Queen after his brother the rightful King had wedded the Dragon Queen in order to win the war. The honorable daughter of Ned Stark; demure and gentle, kind and sweet.

Innocence personified while she walked the halls of her castle during the days. But here she was now, with her half-brother’s cock right in her mouth.

“Is something troubling you, my King?” Her voice was low and soft, a caress against his skin as she rose in front of him. Jon felt the blood in his veins burning up at the sight of her swollen lips and the rosy tint on her cheeks.

“You know what is troubling me sweet girl” His hand went to grip her by the waist and the breathless gasp she released made his aching cock grow even harder “Come here”

She smiled wickedly at him before raising the skirt of her dress and straddling him on the chair, he hissed and threw his head back when he felt her wet cunt touching his aching manhood “You’re a naughty girl aren’t you?” Jon whispered next to her ear while his hands busied themselves with the front laces of her dress “You will do as your King commands you?”

“I shall do whatever my King orders” She answered at the moment he released her teats from their confinement. His mouth watered at the sight of them and before she realized he already had his mouth around one of them.

Her mouth opened in a silent moan as she threw her head back and let him feast on her flesh, her hands gripped the curls in his head as he swirled his tongue over and over again on her aching flesh “Your King forbids you to give that boy a child”

Sansa’s eyes snapped open as she pushed at his shoulders “You can’t ask me that”

“I can and I will” His voice was dripping with ice, a tone she wasn’t used to hearing on him “I am the King of this realm and you will do as I say”

“Why you must do this to me?” She whispered as his hands caressed her creamy thighs below her dress and she found herself giving in despite her wishes “People talk Jon, they already whisper of us and of little Robb and Catelyn.  If I do not wish the rumors to keep growing I must at least birth a child that resembles him”

She knew it would be a hard task to make Jon accept her wishes but she had hoped that he could see the advantaged of giving Harry Hardyng a child.

“You think I care what they whisper?” His face moved back to her cleavage and she allowed him to “Let them talk, let them say whatever they want. You’re mine, isn’t that the true?” There was an edge to his voice, a challenge.

“You know I am”

He shrugged “Then why don’t let them know?”

“Because it’s not right” She whispered.

Jon’s arms went around her waist once again and moved her so he could enter her, Sansa let out a yelp at the unexpected move but hissed when she felt him filling her “How can you tell me this isn’t right?” He whispered against her chest as he started thrusting upwards. “You and me, we will always be right sweet girl”

“Oh Jon”

“I love you” He whispered fervently before taking her lips in a kiss. Their tongues danced against each other as his hands gripped her hips tightly, wanting to bruise her so every time she looked at her body she could see his ownership of her “Promise me Sansa, promise me you will only give me children”

She wanted to argue, she wanted to fight him but deep down she knew that all she wanted was to be his and only his. Honor be dammed, they already condemned themselves in the same way Cersei and Jamie had done; they were too stained to try and fix that.

It was always that way with them; when he was away she managed to be strong but he always came back to her and when he did all his power over her returned.

“I promise” She whispered against his mouth as he continued taking their bodies into oblivion.

They were already dammed beyond salvation.

What was one more sin to the long list of others?


End file.
